


My Blue Box

by slayeroftheDaleks



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slayeroftheDaleks/pseuds/slayeroftheDaleks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sonnet from the Doctor to his beloved box</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Blue Box

My blue box, where will we go together?  
All around the universe we travel,  
You have taken me around forever  
Without you all of time shall unravel.

Galaxies and Planets and Moons to see,  
Friends, Enemies cross the vast sky of blue.  
Are you the companion, or is it me?  
You are the only one to know Doctor Who.

Something borrowed, Something blue, Something old  
You always take me where I need to go  
Our love story will forever unfold,  
To save the world, you may need to blow.

My beautiful box, so big yet so small  
Together we can save this world for all

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened because in my English class we had to write sonnets and I didn't want to be that kid that writes a sonnet to their parent. Then I wrote this because this was the only idea that I had.


End file.
